A number of different topics have been studied in the general field of free energy transduction and biophysics of biological systems. The most important areas in which progress has been made are the study of diffusion of lipid-like molecules between membranes of a virus and a lipid bilayer, the application of the first-passage time formalism to the study of kinetics of bond formation in cell-cell adhesion systems, the diagram method in evaluating the exchange fluxes of ion transport systems, the application of muscle contraction formalism to flagellar rotation, and computer simulation study of diffusion-controlled bimolecular recombination on a two-dimensional square lattice.